Behind Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith
by cosmical
Summary: Ever wonder what happened backstage of Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith? Did Sonny and Chad get as far as we think? A look on the inside. One-shot. Rated for slight language. R&R.


"I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!" Sonny Munroe angrily exclaimed as her and teen jerk-throb Chad Dylan Cooper rushed into the backstage room of _Gotcha!_ With Gilroy Smith.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Chad agreed sincerely, "can't believe I read that book for nothing." He looked down, angry at himself and nervous with the current situation he was put in.

"You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier.. that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets, and I think we should probably do the same thing," Sonny said nervously, looking around with anticipation flickering in her eyes. Chad looked into her eyes with a look of guilt.

"'Kay fine, I didn't read the book!" he confessed anxiously. Sonny's expression changed quickly and confusion was all over her face.

"Oh, you were talking about between us, gotcha," Chad began, waving his arm in between Sonny and him to motion out his words. Sonny was exasperated by this point, and slightly amused at how Chad figured that out like a two-year old.

"We don't have secrets," he continued with a nervous grin,"...do we?" His expression became soft and serious. _Stay calm Sonny_, she mentally told herself.

"I...don't know. Do we?"

"Well, um, I don't know," Chad shifted on his uneasily, "maybe?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe," Sonny began,"we sort have a history." She smiled lightly but could feel the sweat dripping on her skin! Here she was with one of the most famous teen stars in the world discussing their secrets! Thank god no one was around to see them!

"Yeah, ha, ha, well we've had some secret moments," Chad responded with a fix of his tie and a straighten of his jacket, even though they we already fine.

"Do you always do that when you're nervous?" Sonny asked with a chuckle.

Chad grinned nervously. _No dumbass, you do that when you're around Miss Sonny Munroe_, his conscience told him.

"I guess you make me nervous and with these secrets... you do know what secrets I'm talking about?" he asked. Sonny nodded unsurely.

"Wait a second, like us, liking each other?" she said quickly and nervously. _What if that's not it? That would be so humiliating!_ Sonny thought to herself.

"Yeah, I mean, don't really want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience," Chad's voice raised an octave and he shook with nervousness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah right, especially feelings that we've never talked about before," Sonny said quickly with an anxious grin.

"Yeah, huh," Chad began, "do you have feelings?" Sonny was not expecting that one.

"Yo- do you have feelings?"_ Oh my god, Sonny make a sentence!_

"I mean.. ye- since your really asking... and it's just- just the two of us," _Oh my god Chad, make a sentence!_

"Right and there's like no cameras this time or anything," Sonny answered.

"I real- it's just-"

"No listen," Sonny gave a breathtaking smile, "it's what I'm here for."

Chad's heart melted at that sight. _Wait. No! I do not like her that way!_ he insisted to himself. He sighed.

"You go first," she said quickly and unsurely.

"No you go first," he responded without flinching.

"You go- well okay wait- same time," Sonny said, looking everywhere but at Chad.

"Yeah," Chad said, the floor suddenly becoming a lot more interesting.

"One," Sonny said with a nervous chuckle and a quick bend down.

"Two," she said awkwardly.

"I was gonna say that, yeah, um, two and a half!" Chad said loudly.

"Three!"

For a split second they just looked at each other and then...

"I don't hate you or anything, I actually think you're really sweet at times-"

"You just make me nervous and I don't hate you, just the other randoms because you're a really great girl, Sonny-"

"Really?" they both asked with a smile and a nod.

"But...just friends," Sonny said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, friends," Chad reassured.

"That was, _so_ much easier to say than I thought it would be," Sonny admitted with a sigh and a cute smile. Chad patted her back with his arm, leading her out.

_ Oh my gosh she's so cute when she's nervous! _Chad thought to himself.

_ Oh my gosh he's so cute when he's nervous! _Sonny admitted mentally.


End file.
